


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic ~ An Anthea/Molly Hooper Mini Mix

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A mini mix for the relationship between Anthea and Molly Hooper.





	Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic ~ An Anthea/Molly Hooper Mini Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> An extra gift for **solrosan** for [the 2017 Winter round of Holmestice](https://holmestice.dreamwidth.org/466927.html).

**1 //** Joydrop - Dream Today  
 **2 //** Splashdown - Pandora  
 **3 //** Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You  
 **4 //** John Barrowman - Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic  
 **5 //** INXS - Disappear  
 **6 //** Rania - Dr. Feel Good (english ver.)  
 **7 //** Spica - Tonight (areia remix) // [ _(English translation of lyrics)_ ](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2013/08/spica-tonight)  
**8 //** Kids Of 88 - Just a Little Bit

[Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic ~ An Anthea/Molly Hooper Mini Mix](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake/every-little-thing-she-does-is-magic-an-anthea-molly-hooper-mini-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [afteriwake](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
